


What the Heck Happened?

by ScarletWitch7



Series: MacGyver Appreciation Fortnight Challenge [13]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Hurt Mac, Hurt/Comfort, Interdimensional Travel, MAC GETS SUPERPOWERS, MacGyver Appreciation Fortnight Challenge, Metahuman MacGyver, Multiverse, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWitch7/pseuds/ScarletWitch7
Summary: When Mac accidentally sets off a bomb that opens a breach to Earth-1 (the Flash Universe), what will the teams do? Will Mac survive his injuries in this strange place? Will he learn how to use his new abilities?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/gifts).



> This'll be a long ride, so stick with it please!

They were on a mission, trying to disable an odd bomb in the city.

 

"Jack, this is going to-" 

 

BOOM. 

 

"MAC!" 

 

Jack ran to Mac when the smoke cleared, kneeling next to him. 

 

Mac was completely unconscious, ash covering him. Blood was smeared across his face and coming out of a wound on his stomach. 

 

Riley ran to them from the van a couple blocks away. 

 

"Is he okay- oh my god." 

 

She kneeled next to him. 

 

Suddenly, a shudder seemed to go through the air and the ground beneath them. 

 

Their world was engulfed in blue and an odd sensation of floating. 

 

And they were in an alleyway of a completely different city. 

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Barry, there's a weird breach downtown-" Cisco didn't even finish before a flash of lightning sped out of STAR labs. 

 

"What the-" Barry muttered over the comms.

 

Another voice sounded over them. "HEY, WE NEED HELP!"


	2. Dark Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Flash and Team Phoenix are confused, but not enough to help Mac out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just feeling inspired on this story today and I'm really excited to write it! YYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Jack's world went blue, then black, then into focus. 

 

They were in an alleyway. 

 

In what looked like a completely different city. 

 

Mac was still in front of him, looking worse than ever. His breathing was shallow and labored.

 

"Riley!" He turned to see Riley looking around confusedly. 

 

She looked at him with fear and panic. "What...." 

 

WHOOSHHH. 

 

"What the....." A young male voice sounded behind them. 

 

Jack turned once more to see a man standing in the alleyway in an odd red suit. 

 

"HEY, WE NEED HELP!" Jack shouted, bringing him out of his daze. 

 

The kid nodded and spoke. "Wait here." 

 

WHOOSSH. 

 

He was gone in a burst of lightning and wind. 

 

Jack sat there in amazement as he came back with a friend. 

 

"Barry, you could've just said 'Cisco, breach yourself over here'." His long-haired friend said sarcastically before actually seeing the group in front of him. "Whoah..." 

 

"Yeah, well I was surprised." Barry deadpanned. 

 

Speaking to Jack and Riley, he said, "Do you guys think you could breach again without more damage? You might have to lift up your friend there." 

 

Jack nodded, picking up Mac with ease. In all honesty, it was too easy. He was going to have to talk to the kid about that, get him to eat more. 

 

Cisco walked over to them and raised his hand. "You're gonna have to step into it." 

 

Blue energy shot out of his hand and seemed to rip a hole in the air. 

 

"Come on, let's go. Barry will meet us there." 

 

Jack stepped inside in wonder with Mac in his arms, holding Riley's hand tightly so the girl wouldn't be more terrified than she probably was right now. He was terrified, that's for sure.

 

He felt the same floating sensation. 

 

And then he was inside a modern-looking building. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

When Barry got back to S.T.A.R Labs, he saw the new group, who had just stepped out of the breach. 

 

The older man had the other man in his arms. 

 

Caitlin was shocked, but immediately stepped into action. "Bring him here, I need to stabilize him so we can find out exactly what's wrong." 

 

The man quickly set him down in the med-bay, the woman that looked to be about the same age as the wounded man following closely. She was fidgeting with her hands, looking around at her surroundings. 

 

They were obviously not from around here. 

 

When Caitlin finished, they gathered in the med-bay, sitting around the bed. 

 

"What happened to you guys?" 

 

The older man spoke, unsurprisingly. "We were on a mission for our organization, trying to get to a weapons stash before some mercs did. Mac found a really weird bomb, and it exploded before he had any chance to disable it. And we ended up here, wherever here is." 

 

Caitlin's eyes were wide. "A bomb? Who are you guys?" 

 

The man sighed. "My names' Jack Dalton. This is Riley Davis, and the kid on the bed there is MacGyver. You can call him Mac. We're from an organization that works with the CIA and government in LA. Where is this place, and how the heck can you run so fast?"

 

Cisco answered. "This is Central City. You're in S.T.A.R labs, and Barry is a metahuman. You've never heard of the Flash?"

 

Jack shook his head. "I have no idea about anything you just said."

Barry sighed. "You're from a different Earth." 

 

"What?!" Riley exclaimed, standing up quickly. "What do you mean, a different Earth? Are there multiple?" Her shock faded as realization took over her features. "There's actually a multiverse, isn't there!" 

 

Caitlin nodded. 

 

"The conspiracy theory? Really?" Jack was taken aback. "Mac's gonna freak when he hears this." 

 

As if in response, Mac's eyes opened. 

 

But they weren't their normal blue. 

 

They were glowing bright white. 

 

Like pure electricity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Please leave a comment maybe? please?


	3. Shockwaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!

The ground and air started shaking. Mac's body was trembling on the bed, waves of light and electricity sparking down it.

 

His eyes were still pure white. 

 

Jack knew before anyone else. "EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" 

 

They all slammed themselves to the floor as a shockwave blew through the room, the force breaking the glass walls and windows of the med-bay. 

 

Jack got up even before Barry. "MAC!" 

 

The kid was standing amongst the debris, shaking with electricity sparking all over him. 

 

He looked terrified, glowing eyes staring at Jack in fear. "Jack?" 

 

Barry got up slowly beside him, never taking his eyes off of Mac. 

 

Jack took a small step forwards. "Bud, I need you to stop. Calm down, it's all okay." 

 

Mac relaxed a bit, eyes flickering back to their normal bright blue for a second. 

 

"That's it. Just focus on me." 

 

Mac's eyes turned blue again, the electricity around him sparking once before completely disappearing. 

 

He stumbled, then collapsed. 

 

Jack ran to him, kneeling down and taking his pulse. "It's fast, but still strong." He stood up. "What happened to him?" 

 

Caitlin answered. "I think the bomb was full of dark matter." 

 

Barry sucked in a breath. "He's a metahuman."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT FOR INSPIRATION PLEASE? Thank you! :D


	4. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac wakes up in a meta cell.

Mac's eyes cracked open to reveal a strange room around him. It was mostly black and padded. A glass door 

 

The memories flooded back to him. 

 

The strange feeling of electricity and power flowing through him. The uncontrollable shaking. Jack calming him down. 

 

Speaking of, where were Jack and Riley? 

 

"Jack? Riley?" He called out tentatively, standing up from the ground. 

 

When he gained no response, he started to examine the room. Spotting a door, he walked over to it. It had a keypad lock. 

 

Swearing, he began to search for materials around him.

There was his Swiss Army Knife, a piece of gum, paperclips, and his newfound abilities. 

 

He got to work.

_______________________________________________________________

 

A few minutes later, Mac had built his contraption. 

 

He calmed himself and thought of the electricity. 

 

A spark flew from his hand, then died out. 

 

Trying again, he got a steady, thin line of electricity going between two fingers. 

 

He pressed them to the line of paperclips, and heard a click as the tech-heavy door opened. 

 

Stopping the sparks proved to be difficult as he walked out of the cell. Mac decided to just let them go. He might need them in this strange place. 

 

Slowly walking out of the weird room, he found himself in a hallway. He heard chatter flowing out of a room higher up the way. 

 

"Why did you put him in the cell, Cisco? His friends are gonna be mad." A man was half-shouting at another. 

 

"The last time he was out, he blew up the med-bay! What was I supposed to do, let him roam free?!" Cisco answered in frustration. 

 

Mac arrived outside the door, peering inside. 

 

One of the men saw him, and Mac tried to duck back, but it was too late. 

 

"What the.... How did you get out of the cell?!" The man asked in shock. 

 

Mac ran. 

 

Suddenly, the same man was in front of him. 

 

He backed up, feeling his 'powers' rise up inside him. 

 

The man in front of him stepped back. "Whoah, sorry." 

 

Mac blew out a breath, calming himself down. "Who are you? Where am I?" 

 

"My name is Barry Allen, you're at S.T.A.R labs, your friends are in the cortex with Caitlin, should we go see them?" Barr talked fast, but Mac made out most of what he said. 

 

He nodded. "Why was I in a cell?" 

 

"You kinda blew up the med-bay, but you also healed yourself when you used your powers, so we put you in a meta cell to contain the blast if you woke up like that again. Don't ask me about the healing, I know I heal fast, but that was really fast." 

 

They started to walk down the hall, which curved into another room. 

 

Jack and Riley were there. 

 

"Mac?" Riley asked quietly, eyes wide. 

 

"Hey." 

 

She barreled towards him and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "I thought you were going to die. We went through some weird portal and got here. Everything is so weird. Did you know the multiverse actually exists?" 

 

Mac stepped back in shock. "Whoah, really? I knew it!" 

 

Barry was behind them. "You still haven't explained how you got out of the cell-" 

 

"CELL?! WHERE DID YOU PUT HIM?!" Jack stood up angrily, advancing towards Barry. 

 

Mac stopped him with his hand. "He was preventing me from blowing everything up." He turned to Barry. "If you really wanted to keep me in there, you should've tried checking my pockets." Mac pulled out his Swiss Army knife and a few paper clips. 

 

Barry gaped at him. "You used a knife and paper clips?" 

 

Mac shrugged. "And the weird electric thing that I have now. What happened to me?" 

 

"You were hit by dark matter when that bomb exploded. It ripped a breach open to our Earth, and you guys ended up here. Don't worry, we'll train you. But we might have to have you spend some time here before you can go back home." 

 

Mac nodded, speechless. 

 

How would he go home if he couldn't control himself?

**Author's Note:**

> Do y'all want more of this story?


End file.
